


Your Last Mistake

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Reimagining, Short, attempted suicide, forming the contract, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel begged and pleaded. He wished on stars for it all to stop. Sometimes though, you have to save yourself, and the price to be paid is dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Last Mistake

“Can anyone hear me?” the young man has asked this over and over and over again. No one ever answers him. No one has cared enough to. No one has seen him. No one has heard his cries. No one really looks at him.

 

They used to look at him. They used to listen to his laughter and to his childish, though very observant, analysis of the world around him. They used to watch him chase his dog through the gardens and pull his cousins pigtails, though not unkindly. They used to call his name just to see him smile. They used to push the hair from his face and look into deep blue eyes.

 

Then, things changed. Everything changed. “Can anyone see me?” he asks aloud to no one. There is no one there to answer him. No one really knows how it started, the fire that changed a young man’s life irrevocably. Well, perhaps no one but the young man.

 

He sits on the roof of a tall building with the noises of the city humming below him. He watches the cars fly past, and the people milling about like ants. He watches them but he doesn’t really see them. He doesn’t see much these days. One slender finger gingerly touches the eye patch he wears over his right eye, a souvenir from that fateful night. His world is dull and colourless and without meaning.

 

No one can save me, he thinks and lifts the gun in his hand towards his head.

 

“My that would be a mistake, your last mistake.” A voice calls through the gritty night of the city.

 

The boy looks up but doesn’t lower the weapon. “Who’s there?” he asks. Nothing answers him and he sighs, his shoulders sagging, and he exhales slowly. “No one there…”

 

“Ah, this is always how it starts,” the voice says, “alone in the dark, with the world at your feet if you did but know it. A shame to extinguish such a bright little flame so soon.”

 

The boy stands up and spins around looking over the deserted rooftop. His hands are sweating from the adrenaline running through his veins and he points the gun at nothing. “Alright, where are you?”

 

“I’m right here.” Behind the boy stands a tall man, dressed entirely in black from what the boy can see. He sports a black trench coat, trousers, and highly polished shoes.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

The stranger laughs finding this statement terribly funny. Then, shaking the hair from his eyes; such curious eyes they are, he says, “Put the gun down, Ciel.”

 

“How…” Ciel stammers and takes a step back from the stranger.

 

“I know everything about you. I’ve been watching you for quite some time.”

 

Ciel swallows. The absurdity of the situation plagues him, and yet there is something about the man, something he feels he can trust, foolish though that might be. “You’ve been watching me?”

 

“Oh yes.” he says. “I see you, Ciel.”

 

No one has seen. No one has known the hell he has been living through. No one knows the guilt that comes with revenge. No one knows of the scars and the sprained limbs. No one knows about the hidden bruises and the horrible names. No one knows what he did that night. No one. No one, but Ciel.

 

“It’s alright. I’ve heard your call.” the man says, and takes a step closer.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Bowing, the strange fellow simply replies, “I am everything you wish for.”

 

The boy is trembling. He has wanted someone to know, anyone to see, someone to save him for so long. He prayed and he pleaded and he wished on stars for the torment to stop, for anything to break but him. Finally, he had to save himself, and the price he paid was dear.

 

“Are you… an angel?” He asks

 

The man laughs and it is deep and beautiful and cruel but not mocking. “No, No I’m afraid not.” he says. “Honestly, young man, would an angel come to you now?”

 

Ciel shakes his head and raises the gun to his temple. “The devil then.”

 

“Close. I am a devil, not the devil.” The man tilts his head to the side, and his smile is beautiful and otherworldly.

 

“Stay back!” Ciel takes a step backwards and the back of his shin bumps the railing on the roof.

 

The devil arches a brow. “Put the gun down, Ciel.”

 

“Why!?” he shouts, “Why should I!? Why should I listen to you? Where were you when I was IN hell?”

 

The devil smiles, “Why I was waiting for your call. Come now,” he takes a step closer, “don’t you want to know why I’ve come?”

 

“I…” he hesitates.

 

“That’s right. It’s alright. No one can hurt you anymore.”

 

“No one?” the boy asks.

 

“Well, no one but you. It doesn’t have to be that way.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Ciel asks.

 

The devil sighs and shakes his head. “You are more clever than that.”

 

“So, you what… want my soul? Or to eat me? Or drag me off to actual hell?”

 

“That is better.” The devil replies and his lips once again curl into a disarming smile. “I had thought you were different. I am glad you have not disappointed me.”

“And what do I get in exchange for my eternal… whatever is left in there?”

 

The devil arches a brow and chuckles. “What do you want?”

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

“Money? Fame? Popularity? Would you like the world to beg on its knees at your feet? Do you want mansions and cars? A driver? A maid? Butler? Cook? Do you wan- ”

 

“No.” Ciel interrupts him. “I just want someone to see me. I want to not feel all of this.”

 

The devil shakes his head. “Oh, I’m afraid I can only fulfil part of that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your despair is beautiful; your pain decadent. Your will a spice that flavours your entire existence. Why even your guilt enhances you,” the devil smiles and takes a final step forward bringing him nearly chest to nose with the boy. “but I can make it bearable.”

 

“How?” the boy asks.

 

The devil laughs and leans down slowly staring into the boy’s one brilliant blue eye. Ciel stares helplessly into the crimson red eyes of the devil and he swallows. “Bind yourself to me, and I will show you how to sleep again at night. I will teach you to find strength in your pain. I will enhance you, and shelter you. I will protect and unleash you. I will make your pain beautiful.” he says.

 

“I…” Ciel swallows and tries to look away but finds he neither is able to nor wants to. I am tired of hurting for no one. Perhaps… perhaps I can make it mean something. “Alright.” he says and lets the gun fall to the roof. “But… what do I call you?”

 

The devil chuckles. “What do you wish to call me?”

 

“You don’t have a name?”

 

“Of course I do.” he says and leans closer so that his warm breath is ghosting over the boy’s chilled lips. “Give me a name, Ciel, and become mine.”

 

“Yes… make me yours, Sebastian, until the end.”

 

“Until the end.”

 

Fin


End file.
